Atrapados
by Cleo-lil
Summary: Dos chicos son medio forzados a comprometerse... pero ambos se odian a muerte. Después de todo, ambos se van a una época pasada, dónde los Fundadores son los personajes secundarios... y Ravenclaw se enamora de James L


_Disclaimer:_ vuelvo a repetir lo mismo en todos mis fics. Todo lo que escribo contiene personajes que no son míos, son de J.K. Rowling, esa mujer que tan fantástico mundo nos ha dejado para crear fantásticas historias. Eternamente agradecida.

_Ola a todos... sólo haré un ligero comentario acerca del fic. En él, los protagonistas, es decir Lily y James, son prometidos a la fuerza por sus familias, más en su parecer, por sus respectivas madres. Además de esto, resulta que caen en un lugar extraño en el que encuentran un giratiempo, con el que viajan al pasado. Si quieren saber que más pasa, lean..._

_Cleo-lil_

_Atrapados_

1. Obligados a comprometernos.

Un muchacho de morenos cabellos, avanzaba con paso decidido por un largo pasillo. El pasillo era parecido a aquel que vemos en antiguas películas medievales, como perteneciente a un castillo. Sus paredes de piedra helada, decoradas con múltiples tapices y algunos cuadros. Había hermosas alfombras con ribetes y bordadas, cada dos pasos, recubriendo casi todos los suelos del lugar. Unas antorchas se encendían mágicamente cuando alguien pasaba por allí. El eco de los pasos se escuchaba por todos los rincones, encandilando las chispas de las llamas que se escapaban de vez en cuando de alguna antorcha, bailando vivientes ante la música del silbante viento.

Sus ojos marrones se crispaban a cada paso, concordando con lo que en ese mismo momento estaban sus pensamientos dándole vueltas. Sus puños se abrían y cerraban furiosamente, intentando calmarse, intentando, aunque no pudiendo. Llegó el chico hasta una escalera, cubierta entera por una alfombra roja, una sola escalera, no muy larga que daba lugar a unas grandes puertas, a través de las cuales se escuchaba demasiado ruido. Bajó con paso apresurado, pero elegante.

A esas alturas, una chica bien formada, no muy alta, con el cabello rojizo como las llamas vivientes, con el entrecejo arrugado, cambiando totalmente su cara, caminaba junto a una mujer de mediana edad. Caminaba dando pasos cortos pero muy sonoros, como si en realidad lo hiciese acaso echo... La mujer de ojos marrones la miraba de vez en cuando suspirando, mientras abría la boca intentando no enfadarse con la actitud de su hija. Iban andando por un largo pasillo desde la entrada hasta unas grandes puertas de madera.

Tanto el muchacho como la mujer y la chica, llegaron al mismo tiempo al lugar que había detrás de las enormes puertas de madera. Abrieron los respectivos pomos de plata, dando paso al tremendo ruido dentro de la estancia. El muchacho entró por la otra punta de la sala. Había mucha gente reunida allí. Todos magníficamente vestidos. Entre tanta gente, salió a recibir a las dos mujeres, una mujer bastante bella, de rasgos finos, muy bien vestida, y aún pareciendo tan rica, tenía siempre un carácter simpático y bonachón en la cara. Se dirigió a ellas. Tenía largos cabellos rubios oscuros, ojos azules y una túnica larga y pegada de color azul marino con las mangas abiertas y un cuello en pico.

- Sra. Evans... mucho gusto en volver a verla... ¡Srta. Evans, que agrado de que haya venido!- le dio dos besos a cada una, y además le dio un abrazo a la pelirroja, muy afectuoso.

- Sra. Potter... verá... – la pelirroja intentó convencer a la mujer, pero la susodicha ni siquiera apartó su sonrisa de la cara.

- Estás bellísima... Lilian- la pelirroja se quedó parada, como incapaz de creer lo que le acaba de decir la mujer. Y en verdad estaba bastante bella. Llevaba una túnica blanca pegada al cuerpo totalmente, con cuello caído y un chal por encima del mismo color.

- Pero... – la pelirroja contrariada y con gesto suplicante fue retenida por su madre, que apoyó la mano en su hombro. Su madre llevaba una túnica también, a pesar de que era muggle totalmente. Era de color turquesa.

- Sra. Potter... voy a hablar un momento con mi hija, si no le importa... - la madre se la llevó de la mano justo cuando la mujer le sonrió asintiendo. Cuando ya estaban en un lugar apartado, empezó a hablarle-... hija, ya sabes que no hay forma de volver atrás. Esa mujer me salvó la vida... ¡ y yo quería pagárselo de algún modo! Sólo me dijo que podría ayudarla si tú te prometías con su hijo... ¡Lo siento mucho! Ya sabes que intentaré hacerle cambiar de opinión...

- Mamá... - le dijo aburrida-... porque tuviste que hablarle de mí ese día.

- Lo siento, hija...

- ¡Pero mamá! Es que no conoces a ese primate con dejes de superioridad...

- Ya te dije que a lo mejor consigo quitarle la idea de la cabeza, pero por favor, por el momento síguele la corriente... – la madre la miraba suplicante mientras ella bajaba la mirada. La mujer se la llevó de nuevo junto a la mujer Potter, que las estaba esperando. En ese mismo instante alguien llegó, el chico moreno de antes, se acercó hasta las mujeres.

- Hijo... ven acércate- cuando el muchacho y la pelirroja se vieron cara a cara, él puso una mueca mientras que ella se dio la vuelta. La madre la paró.

- Lily... no parece mal chico... creo que estuvo bien la idea... - le dijo la madre a la chica, mientras esta abría la boca hasta niveles desmesurados. Se quedó así durante un rato, helada, mientras veía como las dos mujeres sonrientes se iban hablando hacia otro lugar.

- Evans... en boca cerrada no entran moscas... - la chica cerró la boca inmediatamente.

- Ni en sueños me voy a casar contigo... aunque me tenga que escapar de aquí atada a una columna... - la chica cruzó los brazos, mientras el chico se daba la vuelta sin escucharla- ¡Potter!- lo cogió del hombro y tiró para atrás de él-... habla con tu madre y convéncela... por favor... - ahora su mirada era suplicante. El chico se revolvió el pelo y cansado volvió a mirarla.

- ¿Crees que no lo he intentado ya? Yo estoy en las mismas condiciones que tú...

- ¡Pero por Dios, es tu madre!

- Mi madre... sí, eso la salva de que no la haya tirado ya por la ventana... ¡dice que eres lo mejor para mí! Que si no, no encontraré a nadie que esté conmigo mucho tiempo... – la pelirroja asentía a medida que decía cada cosa. El chico la miraba extrañado-... ¿estás de acuerdo en que eres lo mejor para mí?- la chica negó rápidamente.

- No... pero si estoy de acuerdo en que ninguna chica está contigo, o porque no te aguantan, o porque tu las deshechas como pañuelos...

- Bueno, al menos salgo con chicas... – el chico miraba hacia otro lado disimulando. La pelirroja apretó los puños y sus ojos verdes lo miraron asesinamente.

En medio de aquella concurrencia, sonó algo extraño, como u golpe sonoro... justo cuando la chica pelirroja le dio una bofetada al moreno y se largaba del sitio corriendo. El chico se echó la mano a la cara mientras la veía irse, maldiciéndola.

- James... ¡qué le has hecho ya!- la madre de Lily fue a por ella preocupada, pero la madre del chico la detuvo-... no te preocupes, Margarite, mi hijo irá a verla...

- Pero mamá...

- Ni peros ni nada... que no me enfade, James, que no me enfade... - lo miró mientras el chico abatido siguió el camino de la pelirroja al irse, siendo visto por todos los presentes. Dio grandes zancadas hasta llegar a la puerta, en un gran silencio que envolvía la sala, hasta que salió y todos empezaron a hablar nuevamente, cuchicheando quien sería la chica que había pegado al heredero de los Potter.

El chico furioso, con una mejilla colorada, andó rápidamente siguiendo la estela de la pelirroja, a la cual se le vio la túnica blanca al doblar una esquina. El chico la alcanzó y la sujetó del brazo parándola.

- Dónde vas, pequeña víbora... – la chica se paró y se pegó a la pared, contrariada, mirando fijamente al moreno-... me has dejado en ridículo, a mí, el heredero de los Potter...

- Ya era hora de que se te bajaran los humos... - lo miró de arriba abajo concienzudamente, para después girar al rostro hacia la derecha.

El chico cabreado, dio un puñetazo que pegó justo en el lado donde había girado la cabeza. La chica se quedó muy sorprendida, para mirar después al chico de ojos marrones. Sus ojos verdes intentaban buscar una salida, puesto que él la había rodeado con los dos brazos puestos a cada lado suya. La miró fijamente, sin perder el contacto visual.

- Voy a cumplir 17 años... es mi último año en Hogwarts, el último que pasó entero con mis amigos, antes de saber hacia dónde me dirigiré... no quiero estar esposado de antemano, ¡me amargaría la vida! No sé lo que sería pasar un solo día contigo... - la chica lo miró arrebatada por la ira.

¿Tan fea y amargada me crees?- el chico la miró sin saber a que vendría eso... No es eso... es que me amargaría el matrimonio... – la chica rodó los ojos negando suavemente, mientras el chico se enfurecía cada vez más. Estaba acercándose cada vez más a su cara para intentar gritarle, pero la chica empezó a asustarse-... ¡Lily Evans está temblando ante la presencia de James Potter? 

La chica se enfureció, pero antes de que pudiera contestarle, la chica se hundió en la pared, dando un grito asustado dejando al chico con los ojos abiertos. Pero justo cuando la chica desaparecía por la pared, que hasta el momento parecía normal, alcanzó la mano hasta el chico y tiró de él hacía la pared también.

Ambos cayeron a través del muro, cayendo a su vez al frío suelo que había detrás, que ni siquiera estaba cubierto de asombrosas alfombras. El chico Potter cayó encima de la pelirroja, en un fuerte estruendo.

- Potter... quítate, me aplastas... – lo único que se veía debajo del chico era los pelos rojizos de la chica, que hablaba con voz ahogada. El chico se levantó mientras se sacudía y se pasaba la mano por los adoloridos codos. La chica seguía en el suelo, respirando agitadamente, sobándose la cabeza, con el entrecejo arrugado por el dolor.

- ¿Estás bien?- el chico le ofreció la mano, mientras se quedaba mirándola curiosamente, con una ceja alzada-... está bien, sólo quería ser caballeroso... – justo cuando la iba a quitar, la pelirroja la cogió y dando un brinco se elevó, viendo la cara del chico con detenimiento. Empezó a reírse, siendo vista por el muchacho.

- Creo que te pegué bastante fuerte...

- Y que lo digas, bruja arrugada... – la chica resoplando le pegó detrás de la cabeza- Augh... maldita sea, te voy a denunciar por malos tratos... – pero la chica ya no miraba ni escuchaba al moreno, sino que observaba curiosa alrededor, en el lugar que estaban. Era una gran sala, también dentro del castillo, decorada con grandes tapices, aunque el suelo no tenía alfombras. Contenía grandes estanterías, en las que había gran cantidad de libros, todos de diversas tapas de colores, de diversos grosores. Había una mesa pequeña en medio, con una chimenea, apagada, y dos sofás.

En cuanto la pelirroja dio un paso al frente, la antorcha que los estaba alumbrando se apagó. Toda la estancia entonces se quedó a oscuras.

- Estupendo... esto no me huele bien... saquemos varitas... – el moreno hablaba mientras daba algunos pasos al frente, sacando su varita y formulando el clásico _Lumos. _La chica de ojos verdes lo imitó y apuntó su varita hacia delante para ver, acercándose al chico un poco asustada.

- ¿Has estado en esta especie de biblioteca alguna vez?- el chico negó.

- No sabía que existiera, y dudo que mis padres la conozcan...

- Entonces será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí... – la chica iba a irse pero fue parada por el brazo del muchacho.

- ¿No te pica la curiosidad?- la pelirroja frunció el entrecejo suspirando, mientras él reía y avanzaban. Se acercaron hasta una de las estanterías, queriendo ir hasta la chimenea, para encenderla y alumbrar. De repente, un libro se cayó al pasar, y la chica oji-verde, asustada, se cogió al brazo del moreno. Este sonrió apuntando al libro, como si la hubiese asustado un pequeño gatito- ¿Tienes miedo?

- No... - la chica se soltó rápidamente de su brazo mientras apretaba la mandíbula y subía la barbilla, con muestra de valor. Aunque su cara la pintaban unas graciosas mejillas sonrojadas...

Mientras la chica se dirigía al libro del suelo, James se separaba en busca de la chimenea para encenderla. La pelirroja se puso de cuclillas apuntando al libro, y viéndolo con curiosidad. Lo cogió y lo abrió lentamente. En sus páginas amarillas carcomidas por el pasar de los años, estaban escritas palabras doradas, que eran intendibles, ya que el lenguaje en que estaban escritas era indescifrable.

- Potter, este libro está escrito en un lenguaje... raro- al no recibir respuesta del chico se levantó para mirarlo, dándose cuenta que no la miraba a ella, sino otra cosa. Dejó el libro caer, con la boca abierta al darse cuenta de lo que tenía en las manos y que estaba tocando.

- Evans... eh, ¿qué pasa si un giratiempo brilla? Pero brilla sin tocarlo... - el chico miraba asustado el objeto entre sus manos que empezaba a brillar extrañamente, mientras la chica se acercaba lentamente.

- ¡Suéltalo!- pero ya era tarde, el chico estaba desapareciendo, a la par que la pelirroja alargó el brazo para intentar alcanzarlo, pero lo único que pudo coger fue aire.

La muchacha se quedó muy sorprendida por todo lo que le estaba pasando ese día... el chico había desaparecido, y quien sabe si podría volver. Tenía que encontrarlo... ¿y sus madres?

- Como su madre pregunte por él... – una gota de sudor frío le corrió por la frente. Volvió la vista con la varita también hacia la pared por la que habían entrado. Se encaró a ella con varita en mano, y recordándole a cuando entraban en el anden nueve y tres cuartos, tomó carrerilla hacia allí... - Bien... – salió atravesando la pared-... tendré que marcar el lugar... – cogió una pinza que llevaba en el pelo y la hizo más grande para que pudiera verla.

Salió corriendo del pasillo, guardando su varita, y recogiéndose el vestido con el que se iba a caer. Llegó a unas escaleras las cuales bajó a trompicones intentando llegar cuanto antes mejor, al salón dónde se estaba celebrando la reunión. Abrió la puerta cuando estaba allí y asomándose, pudo ver a la madre del chico desaparecido. Sus piró y entró con paso decidido. Se acercó hasta las dos mujeres y le tocó el hombro a la rubia. Esta se dio la vuelta sorprendida.

- Querida... ¿y mi hijo?

- ¿Pot... James? Verá... es que... ¡me quería enseñar el castillo!- sonrió mientras intentaba que pareciese verdad-... me dijo que tardará porque como el castillo del heredero es tan sumamente grande, dice que me extasiaré con su belleza demasiado... – sonrió tontamente mirándola, muy nerviosa _Que se lo trague..._

- Hija... como quieres que me crea eso... – la mujer la miró sonriente.

- ¿Qué? – un chillido inaudible la delató, mientras tragaba saliva fuertemente.

- Sí, entiendo que os queráis conocer mejor... ya que vais a ser esposos... eso está bien.

- Vaya, señora... que avispada está... – la pelirroja la miró sorprendida fingiendo mejor _Si supiera esta... _-... si me disculpa, después nos veremos. Mamá...

Ambas mujeres la saludaron y ella se fue con paso apresurado, pero no rápido de la estancia. Cuando ya estaba fuera de allí dio grandes zancadas cogiendo de nuevo camino por las gran escalera.

- Podrían poner escaleras mecánicas... – la pelirroja cansada llegó hasta arriba y continuó por el pasillo dónde había estado antes, buscando por todos sitios la pinza que había dejado de muestra para encontrar la pared.

En un lado la encontró, vio la pared mientras recogía la pinza del suelo, mirando a cada lado y puso la mano sobre la pared: Pero esta no la sobrepasó. Se apoyó todo el cuerpo en ella, y continuaba sin traspasarla, como si fuese un corriente muro.

- ¿Y si hay que coger carrerilla?- la chica se alejó, convencida de tal cosa _¡Cómo no se me ocurrió antes! Igual que para coger el tren..._ Desde la pared de enfrente y sonriendo, cogió carrera y se dirigió hasta el muro. Pero justo cuando llegó, se dio de lleno contra ella.- Ah... – evitó que nadie la oyera, tapándose fuertemente la boca, mientras se le escapaba alguna lágrima de dolor y se frotaba la cabeza. Se dejó caer desconsolada sobre el suelo, apoyada en la misma pared-... me va a caer una buena, primero por salir corriendo, ¡porque por eso fue que pasó todo! Me van a echar una reprimenda como no encuentre a ese inútil... – tiró los zapatos al pasillo, mientras dejaba la cabeza apoyada en la pared.

De repente, la pelirroja cayó a través de la pared nuevamente, sólo la parte que había estado en contacto con ella, es decir, de cintura para arriba. Se puso la mano antes de tocar su cabeza con el suelo.

- Esta vez si reaccione... – se levantó un poco, aún en el suelo- ¡AH! Mi... mi cuerpo... – se vio nada más que de cintura hacia la cabeza, aunque todavía sentía las piernas, y estaba moviéndolas. Levó una ceja y pensó en flexionar las rodillas. De repente se vio de rodillas para arriba y se alivió, echándose para atrás, viendo por fin su cuerpo entero.

Se levantó y miró de nuevo la sala, que de nuevo estaba alumbrada por una antorcha en la pared, y esta vez si se veía bien. Se acercó hasta dónde antes había estado el chico dándose cuenta de que esta vez, la antorcha no se apagó. Se aproximó hasta dónde había estado anteriormente el moreno, dónde había encontrado tal objeto... y en su lugar, lo único que había eran cristales y un poco de arena del reloj.

- Si el reloj se rompió... – la chica se quedó pensativa, algo sorprendida-... no podrá volver de dónde sea que esté- recogió los pedazos de cristales y un poco de arena.

Mientras tanto, en un lugar muy parecido a dónde estaba la chica se encontraba un moreno, que empezaba a abrir los ojos, lentamente. Lo primero que vio fue la cara de una mujer, que lo miraba preocupadamente. Los abrió completamente, inclinándose en la cama en la que estaba reposando y mirando a la chica que tenía a su lado. No dijo palabra alguna.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – el chico asintió mientras veía detenidamente a la muchacha, que no dejaba de mostrar una cara preocupada. Iba con una sotana, aunque se le escapaba un mechón negro de su melena, de la capa que llevaba. Miró sus ojos asombrándose del color morado que tenían.

- Tus ojos...

- Eh... sí, son de color lila... fue por un hechizo... Y sí, también soy monja, aunque también sé que tú eres mago. Te encontré la varita cuando te vi hace un rato tirado en el camino, con una herida buena en la cabeza...

- Ya, pero... ¿quién...? – antes de que terminara la pregunta, se escuchó un fuerte ruido...

... y de repente la pelirroja apareció por encima del chico cayendo encima de él. La pelirroja se levantó disculpándose, pensando en el pobre que le había tocado estar aprisionado debajo de ella. Al levantarse y sentarse en la cama, se levantó la larga cortina de cabello y miró al susodicho, que la miraba con curiosidad.

- ¡James! – La chica se tiró a por él contenta, abrazándole y riéndose-... menos mal que te encuentro, si no, tu madre me hubiera matado ¡y la mía también! Tendremos que reparar el reloj y.. – La chica había seguido hablando sin darse cuenta de nada. Ni que el chico la miraba muy raro, la muchacha de cabellos oscuros parpadeando incrédula de que la chica hubiese aparecido de la nada y del lugar en que estaban. Giró la cabeza hacia el muchacho que miraba hacia otro lugar, y se dio entonces cuenta de que había alguien más allí- ¡Anda! Hola... ¿quién eres? – la miró sonriendo mientras pensaba si la mejor salida era un _Obliviate_.

- Hola... ¿tú también eres bruja?

- ¿Es que este inútil te dijo algo?

- No, no... yo también soy bruja... – la pelirroja se bajó de la cama y la saludó-... me presentaré... Sor Rowena.

- Lily Evans... ¿S..Sor Rowena? - _¿Esta es Rowena Ravenclaw? No puede ser... tiene que haber más Rowenas...-_ Eh... ¿Rowena Ravenclaw?

- Sí... ¿cómo lo sabes?

- Eh... jeje... soy adivina... – soltó una risa tonta, fingiendo.

- ¡Vaya! Igual que yo... pero analizando las estrellas. Descubrí que estaba escrito que hoy llegaría un fénix de llamaradas verdes...

- Hombre, pues... no me parezco demasiado a un fénix...

- Se refiere a tu pelo y a sus ojos...

- ¡Ah! Sí claro, por supuesto... –_ Si no odiara Adivinación... pero si aRowena no le gustaba las artes infusas... ¡era a Helga! Y encima es monja... como va a formar una escuela a la que tiene que estar dedicada siempre, si está en estas cosas..._

- ¿Y de dónde vienes, muchacha?

- Bueno... pues vine en un translador... – _Estoy segura de que se inventó antes de la época de los Fundadores..._

- Ah... sí, pero pensaba que no se usaba desde el accidente de Bridget Renaldi... -_ ¿Qué? He leído cientos de libros y eso nunca ha aparecido... ¡ya sé porque dejaron de utilizarlos en esta época!_ – ...aunque nos esta prohibido decirlo... o contarlo.

- Bueno, me salté algunas normas... ese chico de ahí- lo señaló- estaba probándolo conmigo, me gustaría que nos fuéramos... – la pelirroja se acercó al moreno y lo cogió de un brazo.

- Pero... – reclamó la chica, a lo que habló antes el moreno.

- ¿Quién habías dicho que eras...?- la pelirroja volvió la cabeza mirándolo con ambas cejas levantadas.


End file.
